wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Illidan Stormrage (tactics)
:This article is about the in-game raid boss. For character biography and Warcraft III appearances, see Illidan Stormrage. Illidan Stormrage is the final boss of the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley. As of Burning Crusade, Illidan is the most powerful in-game boss in World of Warcraft. For a video of his encounter starting, see Illidan Stormrage (video). General information *Level: ?? Elite (Boss) *Type: Demon *World First kill: Nihilum on June 5th 2007 *HP: 4,700,000 Abilities Normal Form: *Shear: Reduces the maximum HP of the target by 5%. Stacks 19 times. Noted by jumping away and diving back towards the target. *Flame Crash: Illidan leaps into the air and returns suddenly igniting the ground beneath him, staying out of the fire is vital. *Soul Drain; Illidan sucks the soul from a raid member, causing high damage and healing him for 100,000 hp. Keep a healing debuff (Mortal Strike or Wound Poison) up at all times. Strategy The encounter begins after a brief conversation between Akama and Illidan, after accepting a quest from Akama just outside of the encounter area. After the conversation, Illidan will immediately attack, and appears to focus on players first. According to the "Shear" ability, it is apparent an Intervene rotation must be in order to prevent the current tank from being one-shotted from it stacking too much. With this in mind it is also safe to say Illidan will be immune to taunt. Akama will participate in the battle during at least the earlier stages of the fight, and when close to death, will automatically drink a potion which restores his health completely. Though the amount of DPS he contributes seems to be negligible, it may be possible for patient players (either stealthed or deceased) to wait it out and watch Akama slowly tank Illidan down into the second phase or beyond. In Phase 3, Illidan often uses Metamorphosis and enters his demon state, he enlarges and uses ranged AoE attacks upon what appears to be the closest target. This target requires the majority of the healing during these phases to survive the barrage of attacks. Due to the AoE nature of the spell it makes it nigh impossible for any melee oriented classes to engage Illidan. Nihilum cleverly used a Warlock to tank Illidan in this phase, as a Warlock's Shadow Ward spell helps soften the incoming damage. In the meantime, the rest of the raid spreads out from each other as the vials he throws amongst the raid will kill groups of people if the damage is allowed to combine (He throws a single vial directly onto each player at the same time). The melee classes may re-engage Illidan, after the phase ends. As Illidan enters his demon state, several beholders spawn around him and focus upon a random raid member, paralyzing the character until the demon is killed. If the demon is allowed to reach it's target, it will instantly kill the player. Nuking these adds down is another vital role of the rest of the raid group whilst Illidan focuses upon the Ranged tank, lest they still be alive when he returns to his normal state. Outline of the Nihilum Illidan Kill Video Phase 1: *Casts random parasites on people. Parasites last for a 9 seconds and put a 3000 dot on the victim. After 9 seconds, one parasitic shadowfiend will pop up, and must be killed. Nihilum uses a fire mage to burst them both down. Doesn't seem to have a lot of health. --A frost mage or two can use cone of cold to kill them rather quickly, and can use ice lance to finish them off if needed.-- *Flame Crash: Noted by a direct vertical jump and coming down and pounding the ground. A flaming circle shows up. The tank will need to move around to make sure that he does not stand in this, as it does a lot of damage. *Shear: Noted by a backwards jump and dive back into the tank. Because this reduces the max hp of the tank, you cannot allow the main tank to suffer this debuff. The other warriors in the raid need to set up an Intervene rotation to misdirect incoming Shears away from the main tank. *'Akama': Fights with you until about 90%. When close to death, will automatically drink a potion which restores his health completely. Though the amount of DPS he contributes seems to be negligible, he does not need to be watched and is a free source of DPS. When Illidan is at 90%, he will call for his "minions" to deal with the Akama, and a couple of seconds later, Akama runs off to confront them. Phase 2: *Starts at 65% *Illidan jumps into the air and flies around. Cannot be attacked during this time. *Will toss his warblades into the ground, each of which summons a Flame of Azzinoth (fire elementals). The elementals only have two abilities––a frontal fire cone, and they leave a green trail of fire every once in a while that must be moved out of. *While fighting the Flames, Illidan will toss fireballs at the raid, which do (presumably) AoE damage where they land. However, Nihilum doesn't seem to spread out much, so this may not be a big issue. *Another ability he uses is a laser that goes across the ground. It leaves a trail of blue fire, which is different from the green trail of fire that the elementals leave behind. The green fire does more damage than the blue. *Finally, Illidan will focus on a player and purple lines will stream from him to the player in an attack called Dark Barrage. This will do 3000 shadow damage per second over 10 seconds. Phase 3: --This phase is similar to the Leotheras the Blind fight in Serpentshrine Cavern.-- *Starts when the Flames are both killed. *Illidan lands. *Uses same abilities as in phase one, with the addition of Agonizing Flames on one person, which will hit for 4000 fire damage and tick for 3000 fire damage every five seconds for one minute. He will do this more than once per minute, though the frequency is not officially known. *After 60 seconds, Illidan will fall to the floor and transform into his shadow form. Shadow Form: *Does a shadow blast on his target. This does AoE damage around the target in a 20 yard radius. Does close to around 8000 shadow damage. A warlock with Shadow Ward must tank this away from the raid. *Cannot use melee attacks on him. It has been said that he does a AoE attack on the closest person to him, but this is not correct. The warlock tanking him is much farther away from Illidan than many other players. *Does a volley attack (bolts that hit everyone in the raid), Flame Burst, 3238-3762 fire damage. The raid must bandage or use a fire protection potion. *At some point, four beholders will come out and paralyze four people in the raid, which is denoted by a purple beam which connects a beholder to it's target. The beholders will then slowly move towards their target. The raid must kill the beholders before they reach their targets, as a character targetted by a beholder will die should one reach him or her. *Shadow Form lasts for about a minute. at which point he will resume his regular form. Phase 4: --This phase is similar to the Leotheras the Blind fight in Serpentshrine Cavern.-- *Starts at 30% *At the start of this phase, Illidan will encase everyone in a blue prison, and "'Maiev'" will arrive to aid you. After a short conversation between "'Maiev'" and the "'Betrayer'", the fight will start again. *Similar to phase 3, but Illidan will also periodically enrage and attack faster and for more damage in normal form. *Maiev lays traps around the area, which the tank must drag Illidan to. This will give the raid some free time to wail on him. Illidan also takes extra damage during his entrapment. --Note: The tank must activate the trap by right-clicking on it, otherwise nothing will happen.-- *Illidan must die before Maiev does. She does not have very much life, so he must die rather quickly. Quotes Beginning of encounter: * Illidan: "Akama... your duplicity is hardly surprising. I should have slaughtered you and your malformed brethren long ago." Akama: "We've come to end your reign, Illidan. My people and all of Outland shall be free!" Illidan: "Boldly said. But I remain unconvinced." Akama: "The time has come! The moment is at hand!" Aggro: * You are not prepared! Summon minions to attack Akama: * Come, my minions. Deal with this traitor as he deserves! Attack Maiev: * Feel the hatred of ten thousand years! Kill: * Who shall be next to taste my blades?! * This is too easy! Phase 2: * Behold the flames of Azzinoth! Beam During Phase 2: *Stare into the eyes of the Betrayer! Metamorphosis: * Behold the power... of the demon within! Enrage: * You've wasted too much time mortals, now you shall fall! When Maiev enters the battle: * Illidan: Is this it, mortals? Is this all the fury you can muster? Maiev: Their fury pales before mine, Illidan. We have some unsettled business between us. Illidan: Maiev... How is it even possible? Maiev: Ah, my long hunt is finally over. Today, Justice will be done! Death: * Maiev: It is over. You are beaten. Illidan: You have won... Maiev. But the huntress... is nothing without the hunt. You... are nothing... without me. Maiev: He's right. I feel nothing. I am nothing. Farewell, champions. Akama: The Light will fill these dismal halls once again. I swear it. Loot External links Category:Night Elves Category:Demons Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Black Temple